memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/The Invasion Part 1/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer at warp nine point seven. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Senior Staff is listening to Gul Dukat's speech. DUKAT (OC): You might ask... should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you... Not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are... the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. Dukat's speech continues. Taylor, Martin, Mason, Carlson, Williams, T'Shar, and Carlson watches it on the wall monitor. DUKAT (continues, over the speakers): My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory... or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders. CLOSE ON MARTIN. as he reacts to Dukat's naked imperialistic ambition. He knew Cardassia the last time it was strong, and he's not looking forward to those days coming back again. DUKAT (OC, Continues): This I vow with my life's blood. For my son... for all our sons... Taylor shuts it off. TAYLOR: (Looks at the senior staff) That was sent to the Klingon High Council, Romulan Senate, and the Federation Council (beat) we've got a problem. Martin leans forward. MARTIN: (To senior staff) This isn't good. Sito is furious. SITO (Turns to them): We should of helped the Klingons destroy the Cardassians, (beat) but instead we sat back and watched them take over thirty percent of Cardassian Space. Steven turns to her. CARLSON (CMO): Then we're no better then the Klingons Sito you know that. Sito hits the table with her fist. SITO: (To Carlson) You don't know what they do to people doctor, (beat) they rape the women and beat the men to a bloody pulp. TAYLOR (To Sito): Ensign Sito, I'll be glad to discuss my reasoning with you at a more appropriate time. However, this meeting is not to debate what happened during the Klingon-Cardassian War but how to fight this war we've been ordered to the Tyra System the Seventh Fleet has been diverted to meet us there. The others exchange a confused look. MARTIN: (To Taylor) We're not moving to support DS9? Taylor shakes her head. TAYLOR: (To the others) Starfleet isn't worried about Deep Space Nine, (beat) they want all Starfleet ships to defend sectors of Federation space from Dominion assault. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Does Starfleet understand that losing DS9 is a bad thing? She sits back in the chair. TAYLOR: (Nods) That won't be a problem Sisko has informed Starfleet Command that he's convinced the First Minister to accept the non-aggression pact with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, Sisko wants to keep Bajor out of the fighting. (To Sito) Now Sito before you wig out on us understand that the Emissary wants to keep your people out of the fighting with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance your people has come so far in the years it took to help rebuild your world. SITO: (Gets up from chair and looks at Taylor) If that's what the Emissary of Prophets want then I will pray for my people's continuing health under the rule of murdering bastards. Sito leaves as Mason leans back. MASON (Scoffs): A Klingon Bird of Prey, a Defiant-Class warship that is zero and two against a Jem'hadar fighter, (beat) and Runabouts can hope to hold off a Dominion attack. Carlson chimes in. CARLSON (Pilot): I can alter our course to the Station. Taylor looks at them. TAYLOR (To senior staff): Everyone we've been ordered to the Tyra System and that's where we're heading, (beat) now let's get ready we've got a lot of work to do. INT-ENGINEERING (Everywhere busy, busy) CREWMAN: Ensign, on the double. CUT TO: INT-CORRIDOR Three officers are running down the corridor pushing a device. ENSIGN: Coming through. Open! CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE MARTIN: (Re: monitor) I want to cut down on the time it takes to seal off the decks. MASON: (to Martin) In case we take on some uninvited guests? MARTIN: (nods, to Mason) Exactly. And I want to increase the magnitude of the forcefields use the data from the station's first encounter with them to help if you need it. CUT TO: INT-CORRIDOR Starfleet security officers are armed with Compression Phaser Rifles, as we hear the Captain's Log. TAYLOR'S (VO): Captain's Log Supplemental. We're heading towards the Tyra System at our highest warp factor, the crew maybe new but we're ready to face the Dominion. EXT-SPACE The Archer speeds to the rescue and hopes to make it in time. INT-BRIDGE (Red Alert) Taylor is pacing about on the bridge. MARTIN:(to Taylor) Captain you're gonna wear out the deck plating. Taylor sits in her command chair. TAYLOR: (To Martin) Sorry just wanna get there in time to help them, range to Tyra System Ensign. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Pilot): (off her console) Range a thousand kilometers at our present speed. Sito exchanges a puzzling look as she looks at her console. SITO: (Off her console) uh Captain I'm picking up com traffic from the Seventh Fleet. Taylor nods and Sito brings up the hails as the crew listens to the different crews and captains of the Seventh Fleet. Close up on Taylor. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer speeds towards the Tyra System. INT-BRIDGE Taylor is standing behind both the Ops and Helm consoles. TAYLOR: (to Carlson) Ensign? CARLSON (Pilot): (off her console) We're almost to the Tyra System Captain just a few more seconds. MARTIN: (to Taylor Marcia we'll make but not if we blow our warp coils. TAYLOR: (somber) I know John it's just I'm worried about the Seventh Fleet that's all. MARTIN: (to Taylor) James is in the Seventh Fleet isn't he? TAYLOR: (nods) Yeah he's the tactical officer onboard the USS North Star Admiral D'Gret's ship. MARTIN: (puts a hand on her shoulder) We'll make it Marcia you've got my word. TAYLOR: (smiles) Thanks John. CARLSON (Pilot): (off her console) Captain we're approaching the Tyra System now. Taylor gets up from her command chair. TAYLOR: (to Carlson) Drop us out of warp, (turns to Mason) Shields to full power red alert all hands battle stations. The ship goes to RED ALERT. EXT-SPACE The Archer slows to impulse and enters the Tyra System. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The Crew are ready to face the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, Mason's console beeps. Mason: (Off his console) Captain we're being hailed by Admiral Borren D'gret on board the USS North Star. She gets up from her Captain's chair and walks towards the viewer. TAYLOR: (Turns to Mason) Lieutenant put him on screen. He inputs commands into the console and then shows the bridge of the North Star. D'GRET (On viewer): Captain Ronston welcome to the Tyra system I'm Admiral Borren D'gret it's nice to meet you. Taylor smiles. TAYLOR: You to Admiral what's the plan of attack? D'GRET (On viewer): Assume a tactical formation and await further orders North Star out. Everyone is confused. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) You heard the Admiral Ensign, (to Sito) Sito keep an eye out for Dominion and Cardassian forces, and design an early warning system to let the fleet know of their approach. SITO: Aye, Captain. Sito works. Martin turns to her. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Wonder why we're waiting for the Dominion and Cardassian forces instead of taking the fight to them to retake Deep Space 9? TAYLOR: I'm not sure I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge Commander. And she leaves, looking intent. As Martin watches her go... CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Seventh Fleet is in formation and awaiting the Dominion/Cardassian Forces. TAYLOR (VO): Captain's log stardate 54345.4. We've been in the Tyra sector for over a week now prepping for an invasion by the Dominion-Cardassian Alliance. So far my first day on the job is doing ok just hope I don't mess up. INT-READY ROOM-CLOSE ON A MONITOR The screen reads "STARFLEET DATABASE. CLASSIFIED. THE DOMINION." Blocks of text are visible. INCLUDE TAYLOR (OPTICAL) studying her desktop monitor. The stars and the fleet out the window. She's focused, intense. The door CHIMES, and she jumps a little, startled out of her concentration. TAYLOR: Yes... come in. Martin ENTERS, holding a PADD. MARTIN; (Re: PADD) We've just completed the latest sensor sweep. So far, so good. No sign of Dominion/Cardassian Activity but we've got probes to warn us if they appear. TAYLOR: (tense) I'd like to see a tactical update. Martin nods. Taylor returns to her monitor. Martin can see that she's troubled... tries to lighten the mood a little. MARTIN: According to my calculations, neither of us has eaten since last night. join me for dinner? Before she could speak the com beeps. MASON (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Taylor tapped her combadge. TAYLOR: Here go ahead. MASON (OC): Sensors are picking up a massive fleet of Dominion and Cardassian warships heading our way they'll be here in under five minutes. Both Taylor and Martin look at each other. TAYLOR: Red Alert, we're on our way. The ship goes to RED ALERT. EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian Alliance Fleet heads to the Seventh Fleet. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The Crew are assuming their battle stations as the klaxon blares. MASON: (Off his console) Phasers are fully powered, both photons and quantums are fully loaded and shields are at full strength, (beat) We're being hailed by the North Star it's Admiral D'Gret. TAYLOR: (nods) On main viewer. He inputs commands into the console. D'GRET (OC): All ships this is Admiral D'gret the enemy is approaching keep them from taking the planet at all times, all ships assume a defensive bulwark three ranks deep, six wide and three tall and make sure they don't get by you D'gret out. The hail ends. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign you heard the Admiral. She inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Pilot): (off her console) Aye, Captain assuming tactical formation beta 2. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian Alliance Fleet engages the Seventh Fleet as the Starfleet ships fire their weapons at the Dominion/Cardassian forces as they fires at the Starfleet vessels as well, as the Archer flies into battle firing her phasers and photon torpedoes destroying several Jem'Hadar fighters and Cardassian Keldon-Class Warships. INT-BRIDGE (Red Alert) (BOOM!) Red Alert. SHAKING! Everyone hanging on! SITO: (off her console) Captain I'm getting casualty reports from decks four, five, eight and seventeen, we also have a plasma leak in our port nacelle! Carlson checks her forehead and sees a bit of blood from it but works on her console. CARLSON: (off her console) Initiating evasive pattern omega six! Another jolt and then a boom. MASON: (off his console) The other two are moving out of phaser range, they're coming back for another pass but they're moving a little slower now. Another shower of sparks erupt and then an officer is thrown from the MSD as it erupts in a huge shower of sparks, as the Camera pulls in on Taylor as she's got a worried look on her face. (End of Act Two, Fade out)